Various methods hve been proposed for producing a concentrated proteinaceous food material by treating fish meat with organic solvents such as ethanol, n-butanol and hexane to remove fats and water. The products obtained by these methods, however, are deficient in water-retaining ability are similar in texture to fish meal and are unsuitable for cooking. Therefore they have little practical value.